Beside You
by veradiamond
Summary: He is in the hospital, and she is by his side.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfic. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Rick," she whispers.

Kate was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. She hasn't had a good sleep in weeks, especially now that he's back. She never wants to take her eyes off of him.

She misses him, wants to give him everything he needs including everything and nothing. It has been two days since he's been back. Bruised. Beaten. Terrified. He is in the hospital, and she is by his side. Asking him what he needs every waking moment, and getting the answer, "you. Only you," every single time.

But now, he wants her to rest. With him. Who is she to say no?

"Run away with me," she added.

"Not sure my feet can work that well yet-"

"Marry me."

She looked up to see his eyes. Those warm, blue eyes that light up her universe looking at her with such admiration she isn't quite sure she deserve. She smiles.

"Marry me, Castle."

He held her hand, kissed her temple, played with the big rock resting on her finger and said, "Now?"

She held him closer. He knows. And she knows that he knows. They both can't wait any longer. No more. "Now."


	2. Chapter 2

She was a little girl once. She had dreams of the perfect wedding she wants to have when she grows up. She had visions of how her prince charming would look like.

Red roses leading up to the where her husband stands.

Her eyes on him while walking down the aisle to the tune of their song.

White lilies and pink carnations on her hands.

Not once did she expect her wedding to be like this.

There are no rose petals.

There is no aisle.

No music.

There isn't even a bouquet.

But she can't think of anything more perfect.

This is her perfect now.

His hand entwined with hers is everything she needs.

Always.

* * *

She calls the judge right that second.

When he saw her face fall while listening to the receiver, he struggles to sit up, and falls back.

"Babe, don't. It's okay."

With all his might, he pushes himself up and sits alongside her.

"See? Stronger now," he says with a wink.

She smiles.

"So what did he say?"

Then goes serious. "Judge Markway's out of town."

"When'll he get back?"

"Next week."

"Well, it's already in a few days, Kate," he says, hand sliding down her back.

"It's just… It's still too long, Castle," she whispers as a tear fell. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be burdening you with this."

"Shh. We'll get married, Kate. Okay?" he tells her while brushing her tear away.

He holds her. She hasn't talked about any problem of hers with him since he got back. He's worried, honestly. He is used to Kate confiding in him. About anything.

Maybe, it is the kidnapping.

She links her hand with his. And nods. Clearly pretending to believe in what he just said.

Yeah, it definitely is the kidnapping.

"I just want you," she murmurs, her head down. Or is it just his imagination?

But then she looks up. Their eyes meet. And it is then that he saw it.

_Oh._ That's why. She's scared. Her heart needs reassurance from him that he will never leave again. She needs his words. And with his state right now, those and his love are all he can give to her.

He tumbles searching for their rings in her bag. She tells him she keeps it there, told him that she would not let them leave her side, not until she got him back.

And got him back, she did.

"What are you doing?" he hears her say.

"Aha! Found it," he takes the rings out, and asks for her hand.

Her face softens. There are tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her bottom lip is reddened because of the extreme lip biting she does when she's crying. She is an angel. His angel. And isn't he so damn lucky?

"My extraordinary KB. Don't you know that you were the sun, and I moon?" he started.

"I kept running around to get to you. All around me, little stars were always there wondering why I do what I do. They said I should just move on with my life and forget about you. But I knew better. Because that one night two years ago, that was our eclipse. And it was magical, Kate. It was worth it. You are the love of my life, and you will always be worth the run."

Her face is red and tears are continuously flowing from her eyes. He wiped them and continued.

"We got no judge here, no one but you and me. But this ring shall serve its purpose. It shall remind you of my love, my gratitude, and our story," he places the ring on her finger, "I am yours, Kate. Always will be."

She takes the other ring, and gently caresses the back of his hand.

And then starts her vow.

"Before I met you, I was miserable. Everything in my life is dark, sad, colorless. And then you came. And everything that I did, everything that had happened, good or bad, made perfect sense. You made me believe in magic, in love again. And when I realized that I love you, and that you love me, I knew right then that my life is complete.

"When I thought I lost you, I almost broke down. I did break down. And I've never been so scared in my life, not even when my mom died. For I thought that I'm never gonna get my pieces back again. I thought I'm never gonna get you back. And what you said earlier, about me being the sun, and you the moon? Well, you got it ass backwards. 'Cause I am the moon and you are my sun. You are the one who gives me light. And you are the one that makes me shine. I would never have seen the light of the world, if not with your eyes, Castle. I love you, and never shall I stop."

She places the ring on his finger. "This ring is a 'thank you,' an 'I love you,' and an 'I will never leave you' combined. You are my life, Rick. And I am yours."

He took her in for a hug, tears soaking her shirt. "Can I now kiss my bride?"

"Yes, Mr. Castle. Yes, you can."

Their lips met and just like that, they become one.

With the height of their love and the strength of their promise, nothing can ever come between them again.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 was supposed to be a one-shot. But I've been having the urge to write their vows for quite a long time. Now complete! xoxo_  
_


End file.
